The subject invention is directed toward a novel phenylsulfonamide-(phenylethylamine) chemical structure wherein the phenylsulfonamide is optionally substituted. The compound and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts preferentially bind to the dopamine D3 receptor and therefore are useful in the treatment of CNS diseases such as schizophrenia, Parkinson's disease, tardive dyskinesia, obsessive compulsive disorder, depression, and anxiety.
The dopamine D3 receptor was recently cloned by Sokoloff et al. (Nature, 347, 146 (1990)). It was hypothesized that this receptor subtype is of importance for the action of anti-psychotics. Interestingly, this receptor shows a relatively high abundance in brain regions associated with emotional and cognitive functions.
Compounds with this profile may be useful in treating CNS disorders, e.g. schizophrenia, mania, depression, geriatric disorders, drug abuse and addiction, Parkinson's disease, anxiety disorders, sleep disorders, circadian rhythm disorders and dementia.